the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha
Agatha is one of the protagonists of The School For Good and Evil Trilogy. Agatha is a reader chosen by the School Master to attend at the The School for Good. She is also one of the protagonists of The Tale of Sophie and Agatha. Background Agatha lived in a small house in Gavaldon's cemetery with her mother, Callis, the town healer, and her bald cat, Reaper. With what little money her mother made -most of which was used to buy ingredients for healing potions- Agatha's lifestyle was modest at best. However, it was later revealed in the third book that Vanessa was her birth mother. She was given to Callis because Vanessa thought the baby was too ugly, and that Stefan wouldn't like her because of it. Callis was supposed to leave Agatha to die in the woods, but saw her good soul and so kept her for her own. Callis named her Agatha, meaning "good soul". Appearance Agatha was shown to have boxy, greasy, and oily black hair that is a bit shorter than shoulder length. She is very pale and sometimes called "ghostly." Agatha is probably tall because she stated that she looked "like a giraffe in her granny's crown." But is probably short because her head is just below Tedros's chest (when hugging him) as he is said to be very tall. She always wears black clothes and black clumps (although there were a few exceptions.) In the first year, Agatha was considered (and considered herself to be) ugly. Her fairy godmother, Professor Dovey asked what it would take for Agatha to be happy, and Agatha replied "if she was beautiful." Professor Dovey changed Agatha and Agatha originally assumed she was changed completely. However the was only one thing that had changed, a simple smile, showing she was beautiful all along. After Professor Dovey 'granted' her wish, Agatha started to care for herself, brushing her hair, and smiling more, leading herself to be the most beautiful girl in The School for Good (not to everyone's content) and, as mentioned, in the Circus of Talents. Agatha had pretty brown eyes and soft shiny black hair on the cover of the books which is actually her true appearance. Family Agatha grew up believing to be the daughter of Callis. Agatha loved Callis and Callis loved Agatha in return. Agatha found out in The Last Ever After, she was the daughter of Vanessa, and a twin sister to Sophie (by blood, but no love was in their making), but she was cast aside by Vanessa for being apparently ugly. After the events of The Last Ever After, it was presumed that she marries Tedros and becomes Queen of Camelot. Friendship with Sophie Before the beginning of the story, Sophie was the first to extend the hand of friendship, and Agatha was still reluctant to grasp it later on. The morbid girl enjoyed the company, but sometimes thought Sophie superficial and foolish for her wholehearted belief in fairy tales. Sophie would even use Agatha as a guinea pig to test homemade beauty aids, and foul-tasting health food. Agatha tries to protect her when the School Master comes, but fails and is carried off because she stays gripping to Sophie. She and Sophie always have a wobbly friendship. At the School, Sophie and Agatha were thrown into the "wrong" schools, while they both plotted on how to get out. The School Master gave the girls a riddle, promising that upon solving it, they coud return home safely. When they solved the riddle, they realize that they must get Tedros to kiss Sophie, so Sophie could get the kiss of true love. When this failed and Tedros and Sophie's relationship turned dark, Sophie and Agatha began to start disliking each other. Agatha tried to stop Sophie from her evil doing, but nothing Agatha said helps. Sophie began realizing that Agatha was her Nemesis. Their friendship began to go downhill even as Sophie began showing symptoms of becoming a witch. Soon, Sophie climbed the School Master's tower to kill The School Master and control the Storian. After Sophie realized the truth, Sophie climbed back down with Agatha, and they jumped into a lake with the School Master chasing them. He told Agatha that she ruined his fairy tale and threw the Storian, the pen that had written fairy tales, at her. She was saved by Sophie, who was stabbed in the heart, and has her evil drained even as she fell, dying. After the School Master was killed, Sophie stopped breathing. She awoke again after Agatha gently kisses her best friend goodbye, instead delivering her true love's kiss and saving Sophie's life, and they stood together. They grabbed hands, friends again, and said one thing before they disappeared. "A princess...and a witch...Friends." '' Agatha had to say goodbye to her beloved prince forever . . . or so she thought. The girls were divided when they returned to the Schools, now the School for Girls and the School for Boys. Professor Dovey and Lady Lesso told them that after they both left, Tedros searched for Agatha everywhere. And he stole the Storian without them knowing until now. Agatha and the School for Good Due to her dark dresses and constant frowning, Agatha became an instant outcast upon her enrollment in The School of Good. When she first got to the school, the girls told the fairies that there had to have been a mistake and that Agatha didn't belong there (considering Agatha's dress and she ate a fairy in front of them). When Beatrix asked Agatha where her Flowerground Ticket was, Agatha told Beatrix she had it as Agatha searched through her pockets for a distraction. Other curious girls gathered around as Agatha kept convincing them she had it. After Agatha told the girls she found it, the curious girls realized it and pierced their eyes before Agatha delivered a short, loud fart. As the girls ran away for their lives, Beatrix wasn't scared off and tend to barricade Agatha, so Agatha leaned in close "like a wolf" and says BOO, finally scaring her off. When she was assigned a room, the two girls she was supposed to bunk with leave to stay with other girls, with one complaining that she was afraid of heights and the other saying she think Agatha might kill her. Later in the book, Agatha began to realize that she was Good and that if she was happier and took care of herself, she would be beautiful. Soon, she started to smile, brushing her hair and became Second Ranked Ever (after Tedros). In The Circus Of Talent, Agatha dressed in midnight blue with golden leafes ball gown and was proposed by Tedros, which she took, anyways. '''The Wish Fish Incident' During Animal Communications with Princess Uma, the girls are told to put their hand in the lake so the Wish Fish could read and show the girl's biggest wish. Most girl's wishes were boys or beauty. Relieved that everyone had gone and that there weren't any more fish, Agatha knew she wouldn't have to go, but to her dismay, Beatrix pointed out that Agatha hadn't gone. Princess Uma sighed, saying that there is always one more left, and told Agatha to put her hand in. Agatha reluctantly put her hand in. The fish began to get confused as Agatha thought of different things, finally landing on the world forgive. She tried to pull her hand out but it was stuck. Agatha began to panic as the fish pulled her in like a cocoon, the girls hid, and Princess Uma fainted, leaving Agatha with no help and no knowledge of what to do. When Agatha opened her eyes there was a girl in her arms. She thanked Agatha for listening, and setting her free, saying that Agatha was the first person to wish to free her in 100 years. Then the girl grew still. After this, the animals from the Blue Forest ran after Agatha, pleading for her to save them and turn them human too. This caused a huge stampede of animals running through the School for Good, chasing Agatha up to the roof where she met a gargoyle, who she thought wanted to kill her. Both of them start crying and Agatha tells him that she couldn't save him, but she really wanted to. She saw a hint of a boy in his eyes, the boy he used to be. Just as the gargoyle started to become human again, Tedros sliced off the gargoyle's head. Agatha told him to stay away and that the gargoyle was helping her and wouldn't hurt her, but Tedros said he was sure Agatha was a witch and Agatha gave him a black eye. After Agatha was locked for two days in her dorm room, finally, after the third day of lunch, a white wolf came to her and dragged her to Professor Dovey's office. Agatha was speechless as Professor Dovey told her that she was the first rank and only the purest soul of Good could grant such a wish. As it was mentioned, Agatha was Good. The Trial by Tale Agatha was glad that she wouldn't be in the Trial by Tale, but she was worried about Sophie, whose grades were failing. She taught her everything she needed to know in Roach School 101. Because of this, Sophie became entered in the Trial by Tale. But without Agatha, Sophie's grades failed again. And so when the Trial by Tale started, Sophie was the first in with Kiko. Agatha had a plan to help Sophie, though, even if it meant risking her life. She turned herself into a dove and flew into the forest, even though she was on burning fire. She found Sophie in front of a monster who threatened to kill her. Agatha dove down and saved her. She did this multiple times until Sophie and her hid, turning into bushes. They waited for Tedros to come. Hester waited for him too, so she could get him out of the competition. When Tedros came, he was beat up and Hester attacked him, using her tattoo demon. Agatha told Sophie to save him but she told her that she was naked and it would be improper for Tedros to see her like that. After Hester was sent back to The Clearing, by weak Tedros. Tedros shouted Sophie's name but Sophie never came, as if she was far away. But one alive demon rose up and picked up a knife to kill Tedros. Scared, Sophie covered her eyes with her bush. The knife went straight but Tedros was too late to see it. Agatha took the Tedros' shield and the shield rammed the prince, protecting Tedros as the demon and the knife shriveled away. Agatha covered her shaking, burning body with the shield as coward Sophie watched it. As soon as Tedros realized it, he turned Sophie back to human and Sophie hid behind the bush. The couple argued til' Tedros pointed at Agatha and three of them heard crowds cheering. Agatha panicked, between burns on her body and the pain in her heart. Agatha was about to defend but the sunlight bathed her so she mogrified and fled to a tree branch. Agatha watched the winners and the crowds around them, feeling guilty to her stomach. Age Agatha is 15 In the SGE. This is because the School Master only takes people 12 or older. If Agatha and her twin Sophie had been 11 four years prior to the start of the book she would be 15 when kidnapped. She is 15 in the SGE as in the last ever after (2 1/2 years later) on page 422 her twin Sophie states that she has not seen her mother in 7 years while on page 603 (LEA) the last account of her mother was alongside 10 year old Sophie. This makes both Sophie and Agatha around 17 by the final book and 15 by the first as no birthdays were celebrated. Relationships Sophie: Since Sophie became Agatha's friend as a good deed, their relationship was somewhat shaky. In The School For Good and Evil, Agatha followed Sophie to the school and didn't want her to go because she was her only friend. During the 1st book, they were frenemies, until becoming full enemies in book three. After discovering from August Sader that they were sisters, they won the war together and their friendship was stronger than ever. With Agatha as Camelot's new queen, and Sophie as the new Dean of Evil, they would be apart, but Sophie promised to visit 'as long as they will have her'. Tedros: Agatha first saw Tedros in The Welcoming and secretly wished he was pricked by his own sword. But her hatred grew stronger after she knew Sophie had fallen head over heels for Tedros and wanted him. Agatha thought Tedros was a thief and their first chat was when Agatha accidentally crashed against barechested Tedros in front of The Groom Room. After The Wish Fish and Bad Group, they both started to hate each other deeply. Agatha thought Tedros was a cocksure brat and Tedros thought Agatha was a witch. Agatha and Sophie came to The School Master's tower where they found that their fairy tale had begun and they were given a riddle from The School Master so they could go home. Agatha was told by Sophie that the answer of the riddle was love after she had a journey through The Garden Of Good and Evil. So Agatha agreed to help Sophie to kiss Tedros. In Surviving Fairy Tale, there was a challenge where Ever boys must find Ever girls and every time Tedros has his turn, he always chooses Agatha. Agatha and Sophie never thought of this before The Trial by Tale, Sophie started a beauty club to impress Tedros, which was ridiculous, Agatha thought. But it did work and finally Sophie and Tedros were together but they never kissed because Sophie wanted to stay with "her" prince. In Trial by Tale, where Sophie had the chance to save Tedros from Hester's demon. Agatha told Sophie to go, but she never did. Agatha then turned human and grabbed the prince's shield, protecting him against Hester's demon. After The Trial by Tale, Agatha came to Sophie's new room but got snapped by her and she flew away. Agatha was hurt and felt guilty so she locked herself in her room. One day, Professor Dovey told her that she was Cinderella's and her fairy god mother and 'granted' Agatha's wish to be beautiful. In one of her dreams, Agatha dreamed of a face of her true love, which was too blurry to see. It was later revealed that it was Tedros, who proposed her to the Ever Never Snow Ball. But Sophie never felt a bit of happiness. Using her high-pitched voice, Sophie then tortured the couple and the Ever students and tricked them to create a war between Evers and Nevers. Agatha chased Sophie to The School Master's tower by climbing the brick of the tower. Soon, Agatha saw the confused Sophie, who was trying to get away from the young-looking School Master and took Sophie with her to the cold, icy lake. After she kissed Sophie, returning her back to life, things started to be crystal clear. Then Agatha saw Tedros, who was chasing her. Agatha smiled sadly as the prince's hand was slipped with light and they were gone. In A World Without Princes, Tedros was the School Master now and stole The Storian. He sent people to find Agatha and murder Sophie. Agatha came to meet him but Sophie was with her too without her knowing. When Agatha was about to kiss Tedros, Sophie pulled a trick on them so they'd fight against each other. As the story went on, Tedros made a death warrant on Sophie and Agatha's head and in The Trial by Tale. In the last chapter of the book, Agatha and Tedros were whisked away to Gavaldon while Sophie and the School Master stayed in the School for Good and Evil. Kiko: At first, Kiko was not too fond of Agatha, like most of the other girls from Good, but they soon became friends. Kiko would usually talk about Tristan to Agatha and sometimes did homework with her. In A World Without Princes, Kiko was excited that Agatha had return in safety. In The Last Ever After, Kiko helped Agatha to win the war as well as other students of New Evil. Hester, Anadil and Dot: They, in The School for Good And Evil, claimed to be her friends but when Sophie started her beauty club, they got mad at Agatha and said they were not her friends anymore. In A World Without Princes, they tried to get Agatha and Tedros back together because Hester and Anadil believed that even though they hate boys, they can't live without them, and they became close friends with her. In the third book, they fought on Good's side with Agatha, Tedros, and old famous heroes. Hester told Agatha that she was in the coven, but no one mentioned it to Dot, to avoid a complication as to what happened in book one, when Sophie became part of the coven when they kicked Dot out, because witches' covens can supposedly only have 3 members. Reaper: A bald, wrinkled cat who was Callis' and Agatha's cat. Agatha missed Reaper and would change to other subject between her chat with Kiko because she remembered her cat. In A World Without Princes, Reaper was fully suspicious about Agatha. But in The Last Ever After, he helped Agatha win the war. Callis: Callis was Agatha's foster mother and a former teacher of Uglification in The School For Evil. Callis loved Agatha so much, wishing that Agatha could live in a fairy tale full of magic and happiness. Callis named her "daughter" Agatha, which meant "good soul." Callis loved Agatha so much that she sacrificed herself for Agatha in book 3. Vanessa: Vanessa was Agatha's biological mother. Agatha was ditched by Vanessa because of her (supposed) ugliness would interfere with Stefan's 'love' for her. Vanessa gave her to Callis and told her to leave her in the woods to die, but Callis saw Good in her soul so she raised her like her own. Magic * Agatha's finger glow was originally orange and turned to gold, the same shade as Tedros' in A World Without Princes and The Last Ever After. * She has the ability to understand animals. * Mogrification (The ability to change into any animal) * Thunder Magic * Plantation Magic * Wish Granting Magic- The ability to make someone wish come true. Category:Characters Category:Agatha Pages Category:Readers